Versions
This is a list of versions of SMF and YaBB SE as well as some other predecessors. KEY: *Charter Members Only **SMF Team Only Release Underlined or Bolded=Not an actual version, but a branch Evolution of SMF RobBoard->YaBB->YaBB SE->SMF ->YaBB 1 Platinum ->YaBB LE Yet Another Bulletin Board (YaBB) YaBB 1 -YaBB Original Release (Or 1.0.0) -YaBB 1.1111 --YaBB 1.1111 (Build 6) --YaBB 1.1111 (Build 7) --YaBB 1.1111 (Build 8) -YaBB 1.222 --YaBB 1.222 (Build 1) --YaBB 1.222 (Build 2) -YaBB 1 Final -YaBB 1 Gold --YaBB 1 Gold Beta ---YaBB 1 Gold - Beta 2 ---YaBB 1 Gold - Beta 3 ---YaBB 1 Gold - Beta 4 ---YaBB 1 Gold - Beta 5 ---YaBB 1 Gold - Beta 6 ---YaBB 1 Gold - Beta 7 --YaBB 1 Gold - Release --YaBB 1 Gold - SP (SP=Service Pack) ---YaBB 1 Gold - SP 1 ---+YaBB 1 Gold - SP 1 ---+YaBB 1 Gold - SP 1.1 ---+YaBB 1 Gold - SP 1.2 ---+YaBB 1 Gold - SP 1.3 ---++YaBB 1 Gold - SP 1.3 ---++YaBB 1 Gold - SP 1.3.1 ---++YaBB 1 Gold - SP 1.3.2 ---+YaBB 1 Gold - SP 1.4 YaBB 2 -YaBB 2 RC --YaBB 2 RC 1 --YaBB 2 RC 2 --YaBB 2 RC 3 -YaBB 2.0 Pre-Release -YaBB 2.0 -YaBB 2.1 -YaBB 2.2 --YaBB 2.2 --YaBB 2.2.1 --YaBB 2.2.2 --YaBB 2.2.3 -YaBB 2.3 --YaBB 2.3 --YaBB 2.3.1 -YaBB 2.4 -YaBB 2.5 Anniversary Edition (Current Version) YaBB 3 (unreleased) Yet Another Bulletin Board Splinter Edition (YaBB SE or YSE) YaBB SE 1.0.0 YaBB SE 1.1.0 YaBB SE 1.3.0 YaBB SE 1.4 -YaBB SE 1.4.0 -YaBB SE 1.4.1 YaBB SE 1.5 -YaBB SE 1.5.0 -YaBB SE 1.5.1 --YaBB SE 1.5.1 RC1 --YaBB SE 1.5.1 -YaBB SE 1.5.2 -YaBB SE 1.5.3 -YaBB SE 1.5.4 -YaBB SE 1.5.5 --YaBB SE 1.5.5 --YaBB SE 1.5.5b --YaBB SE 1.5.5c (Current YaBB SE Version) Simple Machines Forum (SMF) SMF 1.0 -SMF 1.0 Alpha --SMF 1.0 Alpha** -SMF 1.0 Beta --SMF 1.0 Beta 1* --SMF 1.0 Beta 2* --SMF 1.0 Beta 3* ---SMF 1.0 Beta 3 Public --SMF 1.0 Beta 4* ---SMF 1.0 Beta 4 Public ---SMF 1.0 Beta 4.1 Public --SMF 1.0 Beta 5* ---SMF 1.0 Beta 5 Public --SMF 1.0 Beta 6* -SMF 1.0 RC --SMF 1.0 RC1 ---SMF 1.0 RC1+** --SMF 1.0 RC2 -SMF 1.0 -SMF 1.0.1 -SMF 1.0.2 -SMF 1.0.3 -SMF 1.0.4 -SMF 1.0.5 -SMF 1.0.6 -SMF 1.0.7 -SMF 1.0.8 -SMF 1.0.9 -SMF 1.0.10 -SMF 1.0.11 -SMF 1.0.12 -SMF 1.0.13 -SMF 1.0.14 -SMF 1.0.15 -SMF 1.0.16 -SMF 1.0.17 -SMF 1.0.18 -SMF 1.0.19 -SMF 1.0.20 -SMF 1.0.21 (Current SMF 1.0.x Version) SMF 1.1 -SMF 1.1 Beta --SMF 1.1 Beta 1* --SMF 1.1 Beta 2* --SMF 1.1 Beta 3* ---SMF 1.1 Beta 3 Public -SMF 1.1 RC --SMF 1.1 RC1* ---SMF 1.1 RC1 Public --SMF 1.1 RC2* ---SMF 1.1 RC2 Public ---+SMF 1.1 RC2 Public Patch --SMF 1.1 RC3* ---SMF 1.1 RC3 Public ---+SMF 1.1 RC3 Public Patch -SMF 1.1 -SMF 1.1.1 -SMF 1.1.2 -SMF 1.1.3 -SMF 1.1.4 -SMF 1.1.5 -SMF 1.1.6 -SMF 1.1.7 -SMF 1.1.8 -SMF 1.1.9 -SMF 1.1.10 -SMF 1.1.11 -SMF 1.1.12 -SMF 1.1.13 -SMF 1.1.14 (Current SMF 1.1.x Version) SMF 2.0 -SMF 2.0 Alpha --SMF 2.0 Alpha** -SMF 2.0 Beta --SMF 2.0 Beta 1* ---SMF 2.0 Beta 1.1* --SMF 2.0 Beta 2* ---SMF 2.0 Beta 2.1* --SMF 2.0 Beta 3* ---SMF 2.0 Beta 3 Public ---SMF 2.0 Beta 3.1* -+--SMF 2.0 Beta 3.1 Public --SMF 2.0 Beta 4* ---SMF 2.0 Beta 4 Public --SMF 2.0 Post Beta 4 Dev Edition* (Originally Desinated SMF 2.0 RC1) -SMF 2.0 RC --SMF 2.0 RC1 ---SMF 2.0 RC1-1 (AKA SMF 2.0 RC1.1) ---SMF 2.0 RC1.2 --SMF 2.0 RC2 ---SMF 2.0 RC2 Charter Preview* ---SMF 2.0 RC2 --SMF 2.0 RC3 --SMF 2.0 RC4 --SMF 2.0 RC5 -SMF 2.0 (Current SMF Version)